ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Corsair Equipment Guide
Making a COR equip guide, based off the establish RNG guide on the RNG page. Kudos to Derableska and all the people that contributed to his page. Guns COR gun's are pretty straight forward, as are the bullets they use: *lv5 'Firefly First gun COR can use, unfortunately it can be difficult to come across due to the nature of Treasure Caskets. *lv6 'Musketoon Huzzah, a much more easily obtainable gun for COR during the early levels! *lv15 'Bandit's Gun/+1 *lv20 'Platoon Gun *lv27 'Pirate's Gun/+1 HQ gives you a nice dollop of Ranged Accuracy+5 as well as higher base damage than the previous two guns. *lv30 'Mars's Hexagun/+1 First COR "Signature" weapon, all the COR guns give a nice boost to racc, HQ's even more so. It's primarily the reason you get one. If you don't have any issues with missing (you lucky person you) then you might want to go for; *lv30 'Military Gun Some added damage from the ratk +7. *lv36 'Darksteel Hexagun/+1 Again, improved base damage, and racc. Some people think of the HQ are an improvement over the AF. Pretty much up to you, HQ hexagun's are pretty pricey. *lv40 'Trump Gun Ahh, first piece of AF. Nice enough damage for the level, racc, and AGI+2. Always a bonus. *lv50 'Seadog Gun +1 You're losing 3 DMG for +10 ratk. Guess it's your call. NQ isn't worth looking at. *lv60 'Shark Gun Your's for just 16,000 Imperial Standing (providing you've been a good little mercenary and achieved Corporal rank). This pretty much lasts you until lv72, so it's worthwhile. If you're unable to acquire it, then; *lv61 'Blunderbuss Nice damage, nice WS/QD mods, but not much else. Nice to tide you over if you can't get the Shark Gun. *lv65 'Hexagun/+1 Another Hexagun. No points for guessing what it's stats might involve. *lv69 'Murderer Actually a decent weapon, if you're fortunate enough to have the earring that goes with it. I think it's fair to say this could swing it's weight around with all the other end game guns COR aim to get. Pun intended. Kaida: Best Gun for Leaden Salute when paired with the earring *lv71 'Silver Cassandra Highest DPS gun (especially the HQ) aside from Mythic, but the base damage isn't all that hot. *lv72 'Martial Gun Most people stop off here before they're able to get the next gun. TP Bonus means you get 200% TP at 100%, 300% at 200%, and no benefits at 300%. Should help make those Slug Shots land. *lv72 'Coffinmaker This is the gun most COR's shoot for (again, pun intended). Providing you've unlocked the latent, it'll serve you well for DMG and racc. *lv72 'Peacemaker For damage... no, and before you ask, the AGI+5 does not make up for the lose of DMG for Quick Draw, however the added AGI +5 makes it the best gun for light and dark shots. Only real reason to have this is for quicker pulls, and perhaps the AGI for Leaden Salute, seeing as the DMG from the gun and bullets don't do Jack for the WS' damage. Will suck for DoT. EDIT: The cat suggested adding that this is a good weapon when you're in Level Sync. >.> *lv74 'Veuglaire Nice addition, that's Magic Attack, not Magic Attack bonus, difference being it's a 5% increase to magic damage, as opposed to just increasing the damage of a magic attack. Obviously the other stats mean it's useless outside of Leaden Salute and Quick Draw, but it's nice to have all the same. *lv75 'Corsair's Gun/+1 Another gun with a singular use. Highest base damage of any COR gun in the game (including the mythic), so you'll hit harder for bother ratk and Quick Draw. Hell, you're lv75 by this point, you decide if it's worth the money. *lv75 'Death Penalty COR mythic. Enough said, I feel. ''And the bullets *lv1 'Bronze Bullet Yeah.... you could use these to pull with, save yourself some cash, but for damage they're pretty bad. *lv11 'Tin Bullet Woot, more bullets for early COR's! *lv22 'Bullet Here we go, these bullets actually matter. *lv35 'Paktong Bullet Welcome change over having no other option from 22-50. *lv50 'Iron Bullet The next step from Paktong. *lv61 'Corsair Bullet Nice big lump of racc for us COR's that love it so. Problem is, they're a good 13 DMG less than; *lv66 '''Steel Bullet The best bullets you can get. Don't pull with them... the damage will probably give you more enmity than you want early in a fight. And the rest... any spaces I've left blank is basically so you can fill with whatever you're like, because I've not found anything worthwhile at the time. Category:Guides